borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nagamarky
Krieg is OP To continue with the points... yes, krieg is overpowered in regard to melee attacks, and full healing with full cooldown once Release the Beast is achieved. He is also king with any generic explosive shotgun, having skills that boost both explosive and shotgun. He can build to a specific fire shotgun but that is much more equipment dependent. Where he lacks is with bad timing, during FFYL and long range. Although Light the Fuse and Redeem the Soul are great utilitarian functions, FFYL is much harder than with a rocket launcher. Most weapons that he is good with have slow speed, which sucks at long range (throwing axes is even worse). The timing thing (can kill you quick) is probably another 2 paragraphs and since you probably know most of the above already, I will not bore you with those details. He is fun to play and I would suggest it to anyone who can stand to change the way a fps basically functions and is willing to trade off most known remedies. 13:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) UotD for editing Dr. F |info-c = #222222 |info-fc = #FFFFFF }} My vote is in. Since its not a common practice anymore, it is enough if you want it. Note: I tried to do the exact same thing but the catche didn't catch up yet (why the tildes didn't work, I think). 14:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Location images blog post Hi! Can I ask you (because you are a rollback on this Wiki) to comment and contribute to my blog post? I need the input of more prominent users of the Wiki and would like to hear your opinion! (same message sent to the other admins and community members) 16:47, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Krieg is OP Continuing the comments. Errrm, you were right. Krieg is OP at the final stages of the game (level 61 cap). Although he is not a boss runner and has some problems with certain places, he definately is OP. A straight mania/hellborn krieg can take on wilhelm without dying and without switching from fire mods and relics. This is possible with a simple slag SMG and EDIT: FLAME OF THE FIREHAWK AND elemental empathy. 19:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :: My sole but major issue with him is that fire and explosive are resisted by armor. Slag can only do so much and for all intents and purposes will not be good enough unless a loadout slot is reserved for a corrosive weapon. 20:32, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Unless your talking about a particular boss fight, the elemental empathy combined with flame of the firehawk (also raving retribution) pretty much covers everything. I run with a slag plasma caster (in the variant chart), a fire shotgun (havent got a lvl 61 blockhead yet), an explosive rifle (any generic) and a explosive rocket launcher. I either slag armor, then use the rifle on them while healing (DOT from fire is fine with slag on armor) or I am "in trouble" enough to use melee (release the beast) and melee damage is ok with my build (no silence the voices) with the healing from elemental empathy as well. If its a super badass loader, I probably take a bit more caution and slag from a distance while the explosive rifle and raving retribution takes him down in health. I dont have a lot of experience with other characters so I cannot speak for strict speed of killing super badass loaders or constructors but the regular stuff is complete cake. 06:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Ever considered the Heart Breaker, Omen or Butcher? Granted they have come to mind in order of greatly-increasing rarity but I think they may be useful, more so for you than they have been for me. I have not used a Blockhead myself but have never been convinced by Tediore's low fire rate. :: My obsession with ammo conservation coupled with a ludicrous tendency to reload any given weapon at the next available opportunity for no good reason has bled more rounds than I'd like to. Although my recent gunzerking escapades have solved that a bit. Salvador is currently using - aside from a Pimpernel & Creamer combo firmly planted in the third and fourth slots - the Heart Breaker in first and a utility weapon in second: DP Harold up close / Ogre for mid / shock Omen for shielded mobs / shock Butcher for shielded bosses. 08:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) The heart breaker was way lower in level when I got my first Blockhead. I just got my level 61 Blockhead and was mucking around for a second one. The other ones would be just a chance, rather than farming (a shotgun build is nice for easy equipment). Funny you should say something because, now that I am in the caustic caverns (after the reset for a 61 flame of the firehawk), I plan on getting one and testing it. If I remember correctly, it also has a low chance lighting Krieg on fire (some weapons just suck like that for some reason), but I will let you know. Note on tediore: Of all tediore weapons, I like shotguns the best because of the higher damage from the thrown reload. The good thing about a Blockhead is the 6 clip size, although Krieg can make it higher. I have learned not to reload it tons and a couple left is no big deal. Question: Have you found a good way to deal with Crystalisks? Krieg can run around them and one shot each leg while in Release the beast but that is to circumstantial and risky. No weapon I have tried works well with them. Crystalisks and Flyers are a big weakness for Krieg. 12:33, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Salvador can unload one DP Harold while gunzerking and kill them with relative ease so never really had a problem; swapped out the Heart Breaker - which would just ricochet - temporarily for the Ogre and it was even better. But like most enemies, can't stand up to Pimpernel+Creamer. 06:53, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I will try some of those, although krieg doesnt boost too much damage except explosion and fire. :: For general combat situations explosive and fire will be all you need albeit occasionally in large amounts; the combination of explosive and corrosive has the most reliable damage coefficients but automatic corrosive weapons are hard to come by - addendum: the only two automatic corrosives are the Gub and Bad Touch both of which have subpar damage output - and incendiary alternatives are on average much stronger. 08:56, August 15, 2013 (UTC) You should definitely try the Blockhead. The Heartbreaker does about 1/3 the damage (on the marcus test dummy) at about twice the fire rate. The Blockhead also has some mid-range capabilities. It can ricochet off the floor and has a small cone for its spread. This is just what I found about it. Here are the pics of them. Not sure why the Blockhead (or plasma casters for that matter) do more damage than the face value. 01:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :: I usually deal a constant stream of six-digit damage from Sal's second weapon alone being a DP Harold or Ogre so the 2% ticks add up; I'd use the Rubi's 12% but I'd rather not rely on only the one weapon for output. Gonna dupe Zer0's Antagonist for the slag orbs and hopefully get a bit more regen off that. :: Plasma Casters will deal 50% extra from splash, as if their double listed damage compared to purples wasn't already high enough. The Blockhead deals 100% extra which I suppose offsets its lower fire rate compared to a Heart Breaker, but will still be a pain for me to farm for. I'll admit, I'm a sucker for convenience. 02:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I put up the build I use. It's fun for my playstyle. Will finish it with gear and such later. 15:19, August 16, 2013 (UTC) BL1 Shield Delay I'm putting together a proposal for better BL1 variant pages, and I've hit a small snag. Shield charts require 'delay', which I can find using gearcalc for any shield below lv 62, but not for anything lv 62 or above... I was wondering if you knew of a way of getting this data. Apologies for bothering you with this, but I figured you might know, since you were(/are) the master fact checker for weapon variants. 20:40, October 23, 2013 (UTC) (What is this antique game of which you speak...) Isn't shield recharge delay unaffected by level? 13:24, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Image policy update I have made a forum to combine all the current events. Please add any policy that you have concern with and vote. 02:14, November 16, 2013 (UTC) By main page I mean articles. Do you mean userspace pages as well? as in: Any modded item can be removed from anywhere? Or am I missing a sub-article page definition? 19:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : By main page I thought you meant the wikia frontend pages. Addressed in forum. Thanks for reminding. 05:41, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Plasma Casters When you get a chance, can you look over the Plasma Caster page? In particular, the splash damage portions talk about Maliwan only adding splash damage and Hyperion not adding splash damage. From everything I have seen on the web and from you, this is not the case? Anyway, this Maliwan bias is also present in the Elemental_Damage#Bonus_Elemental_Damage section. Again, from what I have seen, all splash damage is counted as grenade damage and Plasma Casters add +50% splash damage. From what I can tell myself, the Hyperion Plasma Casters have higher damage but that is countered by the first few seconds before the gun stabilizes. Please let me know what is up, thanks. 15:19, May 24, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry, was asleep. I see that it has since been fixed. Carry on carrying on. 03:28, October 31, 2015 (UTC)